


Maratona

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Universe, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Humor, Heartwarming, Light Angst, M/M, Portuguese, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Kaiba teria de correr mais depressa se quisesse alcançar Jounouchi nessa maratona chamada vida.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 3





	Maratona

Já passava da uma da manhã e Kaiba continuava desperto, desrespeitando sua rotina perfeitamente organizada. Ele mantinha um pequeno estoque de Valium no espelho do banheiro, mas se dormisse poderia sonhar e não queria lidar com esse tipo de descontrole mental.

Na verdade não queria lidar com qualquer coisa que desafiasse sua ideia de poder, entretanto seus pensamentos não o obedeciam e as imagens faziam um vai-e-vem insuportável em sua cabeça. Kaiba jamais deveria ter deixado Jounouchi adentrar sua fortaleza, mas agora era tarde demais e tudo o que Kaiba desejava era que Jounouchi fosse inserido em sua vida ainda mais. Ele não tinha certeza se os dois conseguiriam fazer aquilo dar certo, pelo contrário, achava tudo muito errado, muito oposto.

Kaiba era um homem de negócios, ocupado e decidido — muitas vezes esquecia-se de que mal havia se tornado um adulto. Jounouchi, por outro lado, esbanjava juventude, era inconveniente e questionável. Se bem que Kaiba já não estava tão certo das características que compunham Jounouchi, esse era o motivo de sua insônia, sentia-se muito atrás.

_"Se você quer isso, Kaiba, vai ter de correr atrás."_

Kaiba não _corria_ , ele já estava na linha de chegada há muito tempo, só não havia se dado conta de que a corrida ainda tinha mais uma volta antes de terminar — e Jonouchi o ultrapassara ao dizer aquelas palavras, ao colocar um dilema no peito de Kaiba, desafiando-o a ir atrás de algo que ele queria e não queria ao mesmo tempo.

Kaiba agora era o n°2 olhando para as costas do n°1 que se distanciava cada vez mais — _será que ainda dava tempo de alcançá-lo?_

Jounouchi, àquela hora, poderia estar também acordado, sozinho naquele prédio horrível em que vivia, esperando uma ligação, esperando seu companheiro de corrida. Afinal não se faziam maratonas com uma só pessoa. 

Kaiba pegou o telefone e discou o número que relutara tanto em salvar. Era a hora da verdade, a hora de crescer e parar de agir com pomposidade, a hora de aceitar e de acolher o que a vida tinha a oferecer-lhe além da Kaiba Corporation.

A vida ofereceu-lhe Jounouchi, assim inesperadamente. E Jounouchi tirava-o daquele estupor, do pedestal em que estava Kaiba Seto, puxava-o para o mundo real. Mokuba estava lá também e Yugi — família, relacionamentos, amigos, era disso o que se tratava. Kaiba conseguia enxergar os rostos de seus pais lá longe, se enganou ao pensar que tinha esquecido-os para sempre.

Jounouchi atendeu na primeira chamada, mas não disse nada e mesmo se tivesse dito, sua palavras seriam abafadas pela voz de Kaiba admitindo:

— Eu quero isso.

Kaiba queria viver, ver Mokuba crescer, estar ao lado de Jounouchi e aprender a se divertir como uma pessoa comum. Gozaburo o criou para ser aquele homem de gelo cujo único objetivo era comandar a Kaiba Corporation e fazer dela a maior empresa do mundo, mas seus pais haviam-no criado para apenas _ser_.

Jounouchi o fez ver isso — com suas ideias sobre amizade e sua tagarelice acerca de acontecimentos banais. Kaiba o deixou entrar e deixaria-o sair se ele quisesse.

Seto não queria ganhar nenhuma corrida, só queria estar lá, participar, fazer parte de algo maior, algo que ele ainda estava para descobrir exatamente o que era.

Ele estava preparado, porque Jounouchi e Mokuba estariam ao seu lado e esse era o verdadeiro significado de sua vida. 

_— Você pode dormir agora, Kaiba, imagino o quanto foi penoso para você confessar isso_ — falou Jounouchi do outro lado da linha.

— E eu imagino que tenha ficado esperando uma ligação minha ansiosamente, não é, Jounouchi? 

_— Vamos quebrar essa barreira de formalidade, certo? Você pode me chamar de Katsuya agora._

— Nem seus amigos idiotas o chamam assim.

_— Se insultar meus amigos outra vez, vou esquecer que acabou de dizer que me ama e que não vive sem mim._

— Eu nunca disse isso.

 _— Foi equivalente_.

— Irei desligar, você já começou a dizer bobagens de novo.

_— Podemos nos ver amanhã?_

— Isso soa como se _você_ não conseguisse viver sem mim.

_— O que posso fazer? Seus olhos azuis e seu jeito de duelar como se estivesse assassinando alguém com um jogo infantil me fascinam.  
_

— Tudo bem, nos veremos amanhã, Katsuya.

_— Mal posso esperar, Seto.  
_

Essa era a linha de chegada e qualquer outra volta que viesse talvez assustasse Kaiba, mas jamais _Seto._


End file.
